


Land of Enchantment

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Aaron returns Bryan's gaze, smiling slightly. Bryan hands back the cigarette, and their fingers graze each other. "I hope it's not the only thing you love about me."
Relationships: Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing 'cause I can't help it.

The sunset over the Sandia mountains is like a painting; coloring the sky with orange, purple, blue, and yellow hues. Aaron stands with his back against the RV, smoking a cigarette, waiting for the next take.

Bryan comes around the corner and stands next to him. Aaron offers him the cigarette--every now and then, Bryan will take him up on it. Bryan nods and gingerly accepts it from Aaron. He takes a long drag.

"Gorgeous, huh? I never get used to a New Mexico sunset."

"Yeah... you just don't see this kinda shit in Idaho," Aaron chuckles. "We're so lucky, aren't we? That this is our job? I still can't believe it, man."

"And I hope you never can," Bryan says, glancing at Aaron, who looks beautiful all bathed in the light of the fading sun. "That's something I love about you. You know that."

Aaron returns Bryan's gaze, smiling slightly. Bryan hands back the cigarette, and their fingers graze each other. "I hope it's not the only thing you love about me."

This flirtation thing, well, they do it a lot. They just haven't acted on it... yet.

"Bryan, Aaron, we're ready for you," the production assistant calls out to them. They share one last long look and get back inside the RV to make some meth.

Years later, they share another cigarette. This time in the darkness of Aaron's bedroom. The street light is shining on Aaron's face and it reminds Bryan of that day by the RV. Bryan chuckles a bit.

"What? Are you laughing at my naked vulnerability?" Aaron asks, pulling the sheet over himself. It's all for show--he knows Bryan loves him in the raw.

"I was thinking about what a cliche we are. Oh, we fell in love in the sunset of the Sandia mountains, blah blah blah. Can we be any more ridiculous?"

Aaron laughs. "We probably can, but it would be _really_ hard."

They share a kiss in the afterglow, clearly not giving a damn about how their love story started--they only care about how it will never end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a drabble but nor is it a full story, it came from my sleep deprived mind that is emotional about Bryan visiting Aaron in Idaho for his birthday. No disrespect to wives and other affected parties, this was written for fun.
> 
> Rock on.

2010

The last piece of pizza has been eaten, the Dodgers game they'd been watching on the big screen is over, three bottles of wine have been consumed, and Bob and Dean left an hour ago. It's just Bryan and Aaron, sitting outside with their legs dangling in the pool because it seems like a good idea at that moment.

It was a long day of filming, as usual, and Aaron needs to decompress. Jesse's going through a lot of heavy emotional shit--also as usual--and while Aaron has mostly learned how to leave him behind after work, sometimes he still seeps through the cracks.

Aaron is feeling pleasantly buzzed; he and Bryan have not stopped laughing all night. Now he puts his head on Bryan's shoulder because he can't help himself. God, he loves spending time with this man. Bryan can tell a story like no one else on the planet. But he also gives so much of himself to everyone around him--especially Aaron. He's a mentor, he's a good friend, he's his partner, he's... something Aaron can't quite define. It's unexplainable, really. There's this feeling they share when they're alone but it's left completely unsaid. Kind of exhilarating, kind of nerve-wracking.

"Are you good?" Bryan asks, wrapping his arm around Aaron and pulling him closer. "I know it was a long day for you--and Jesse."

"I'm good, man. I'm always good... with you," Aaron slightly slurs.

Bryan doesn't say anything, just holds Aaron tighter somehow. 

"Hey, I..." Aaron tries to complete a thought but runs out of gas. He's nervous, but he knows if he never says what he's about to put out into the universe, there may never be another moment like this one. 

"I'm looking forward to the end of that sentence..."

Aaron chooses another way to communicate what he's thinking--he touches Bryan's face, and then leans in to kiss him. Bryan is obviously a little thrown off guard at first, but eagerly returns the kiss. It's kind of sloppy--tongues are meeting and lips are everywhere and Aaron is moaning like a teenage virgin. 

Bryan pulls away first, much to Aaron's dismay. 

"Aaron..."

"Don't you feel the same way?" Aaron breathes, suddenly desperate for this not to end. "We've been avoiding this, but we... we owe it to ourselves..."

"Well, yes, but..."

"Please. One night. Just one night. We can get it out of our systems, and then we can pretend like it never happened." 

"Okay... but that wasn't what I'm trying to say. Let's go inside... I have neighbors, you know."

Aaron sighs with relief. His poor heart can’t take it if Bryan doesn’t want the same thing. "Yes. Inside. Good.” 

Aaron follows Bryan to the bedroom. At first they go slowly; removing each others clothes piece by piece, stopping to touch or lick or kiss any exposed skin. Bryan seems preoccupied on kissing and slightly biting a tender area of Aaron's neck. Aaron is a little obsessed with Bryan's chest and especially the reaction he has when Aaron licks his nipple.

Bryan takes control after a few minutes of this; he pins Aaron down on the bed and looms over him. Aaron wants it all; he wants this man to devour him, to change him forever. 

"This was inevitable," Bryan whispers. "Of course I feel the same way. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes." This is all Bryan needs to hear. He turns off the light, and kisses Aaron deeply, leaving him gasping for breath.

And that's just the beginning. For what seems like hours, they bring each other to the brink over and over again, saying each other's names, moaning, sighing. Clawing, aching, destroying, loving. 

It's exactly what they wanted, and what they needed.

2020

It's another tipsy night for Aaron and Bryan, but this time, the wine has been replaced with their own drink, Dos Hombres Mezcal. It's the second night Bryan has spent at Aaron's beautiful home in Idaho; he and Robin came down for Aaron's birthday after Bryan finished doing endless press for his new movie. They haven't seen each other since February, and it's been amazing to spend time together.

After they all finish watching "The One and Only Ivan" in the media room, the girls clear out and go to bed. Bryan and Aaron merge to the middle of one of the huge, comfortable couches in the room. They're looking at dumb videos on Youtube, drunkenly laughing about all the weird Jesse/Walt stuff people have created over the years.

"Remember this one?" Aaron says, pulling up "Breakbad Mountain," the fan-made video that makes it look like "Breaking Bad" is a love story between Walt and Jesse. The two of them giggle about it together. They are always amused that anyone could find _anything_ romantic about their characters and the fucked up story they tell.

Aaron hands his phone to Bryan and their fingers graze each other. Maybe it's because they're so nostalgic, or maybe because it's been so long since they hung out together; maybe Aaron's just grateful that Bryan recovered from Covid without any significant damage, or maybe it's just because they're so damn horny, but... it seems inevitable again. After almost 10 years, they need each other in the same way.

After the first time they came together as one, they were able (not right away, of course, but pretty quickly) to compartmentalize their one beautiful night together and move on. They had, in fact, gotten it out of their system. However, it certainly seems like they're on the same page again. 

"You know what I remember?" Bryan pulls Aaron closer to him. He kisses Aaron's neck; he slightly nips at Aaron's shoulder in the same spot that drove Aaron so wild before. "I remember how much you moan when I do this. I remember the redness of your throat. I remember you closing your eyes and just feeling me do this to you."

"Yeah... I remember that, too," Aaron manages to say.

They kiss. They kiss so much that it seems like they're never going to stop. 

It's exactly what they want, and exactly what they need. 

It's inevitable. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakbad Mountain - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcnnGKP8FYE&app=desktop


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. This is now a collection of Bryan/Aaron stuff (or Pantston as I like to call them because I'm annoying) that doesn't really fit anywhere else.
> 
> B. This is a prompt from [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/pseuds/Porkchop_Sandwiches), who wanted a thunderstorm slumber party. I hope you dig it!

There’s a powerful storm happening in the ABQ tonight. The intense lightning makes the dark sky look like it’s glowing; Bryan’s lived here for three years now and has never seen anything like it. They don’t get storms like this in Southern California. 

Bryan is lighting some candles since the power went out about five minutes ago when the door crashes open and a very soaked Aaron Paul comes rushing in his trailer.

“Sorry for not knocking, man, but I knew the door would be unlocked and it’s really coming down out there!”

Bryan chuckles. “I can see that. Go ahead and sit down, I’ll get a towel.” Bryan grabs one from the bathroom and hurries back to Aaron, who is taking his soaked jacket off. Aaron’s trailer is connected to Bryan’s and usually they just come and go as they please; they’ve grown so close over the last couple of years that they have an open door policy, but only for each other.

“I guess we're staying here tonight--I saw on my phone that most of the roads are flooded and they are encouraging everyone to stay off them until the morning.”

“Hmm. I suppose we’re stuck with each other tonight. What a shame,” Bryan says, beaming at Aaron.

“Yeah, man. What are we even going to do to pass the time?” 

“Well, first of all, you’re still soaking wet. Why don’t we get you out of that shirt? I have some you can wear.”

“What, one of Walt’s shirts? I don’t want that bastard’s clothes,” Aaron says jokingly.

“I see. I suppose you’ll just have to go topless, then,” Bryan says, smirking. “Come on, take it off.”

Aaron throws his shirt off, and his pants, while he’s at it. He just has on a pair of boxer briefs, which are relatively dry. While Bryan has many ideas for what he would like to do next, instead he takes the time to gently dry Aaron off, starting with his legs, his chest, his back, and his hair. Aaron just kind of closes his eyes and makes little moaning noises. 

“Now… come here,” Bryan says. “It’s been what, five minutes, and I haven’t kissed you yet?”

“Yeah, I noticed… just don’t let it happen again.”

Bryan pulls Aaron in closer, nearly into his lap, and wraps his arms around him, Aaron snuggles in and they kiss for a long time. As the thunder booms loudly and the lightning illuminates the sky, they live in the moment with each other. They’ve only been doing this for a few months now but it seems like it’s been forever. 

Bryan can’t remember a time he hasn’t loved Aaron Paul.

Bryan just really loves kissing Aaron. He loves looking into those smoldering blue eyes, kissing his tender lips, licking Aaron’s tongue when it rushes to meet his own. He loves kissing Aaron’s neck, moving down his chest and barely licking a nipple, which instantly grows hard under Bryan’s tongue. Then there’s the rest of it… but he likes to savor that part. Aaron gets anxious and wants to touch everything, taste everything, fuck everything and be fucked, but he’s young, and Bryan is old enough to not want to rush it all. Save some room for dessert. Kiss all night until the Albuquerque sun rises over the mountains. 

Aaron still has Jesse’s scorpion ink on his hand from today’s shoot. Bryan picks up his hand and brushes it lightly, fondly, against his lips. It makes him feel a little bit like he’s kissing Jesse instead of Aaron, which he’d admit he finds quite compelling. 

“You like my tattoo, huh? Maybe I should get it permanently if you dig it so much.”

“Oh, yes, you would _never_ regret that.” 

Aaron is quiet for a moment. “I feel like I’d do anything if you asked me to,” he said softly. 

Bryan’s heart skips a beat, and he puts a hand on Aaron’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I hope you know that’s not what I want for you or what I’m asking of you…”

“Yeah, obviously I get that. And I’d like to think when it comes down to it, I’d exercise my own judgment. But really… I would do anything for you, man.” 

Bryan kisses him again, slowly and deeply, and he knows that as much as Aaron wants to be devoured, he also loves this languid pace Bryan is into. Well, he’s learned to love it, at least.

They fall into each other and never stop kissing; they don’t have to be anywhere else or answer to anyone. This is their night, their time, and no one can take that away from them.

As much as Bryan can do this, well, forever, he reluctantly pulls away from Aaron. “Have you even eaten anything tonight?”

Aaron has to think about this. “Well, no. We were going to get some fast food before heading back to your place, remember? So I haven’t eaten since I grabbed a burrito from craft services for lunch.”

Bryan immediately gets up and looks in his mini-fridge with the flashlight on his cell phone, and then groans. “Oh, right. No electricity. Anything in here has gone bad or will soon. Plus no microwave. Damn.”

Aaron laughs. “It’s okay, man. I’ll be fine until we can get out of here in the morning.”

Bryan shakes his head. He looks in one of the cabinets and finds a stash of stuff he has stored in there over the years. 

“Okay, look--we have some granola bars, a bag full of mini-Snickers, and Funyons.” 

He takes all the snacks and puts them on the couch, and then changes his mind. “Wait, get up for a second.”

Aaron is still thoroughly amused by Bryan’s dedication to the cause of feeding him. He gets up and Bryan pulls out the attached bed from the couch. Then he dumps the snacks on the bed.

“Here we go. Now we have a real slumber party.”

“Wow… okay, I like this,” Aaron says, getting back on the bed and unwrapping a mini-Snickers. “I haven’t eaten candy in bed since like the sixth grade.”

Bryan tries not to think about how he was already in his thirties by that point. Their age difference is not inherently a big deal, but it’s always present. They have such completely different backgrounds and experiences, and yet somehow, none of that matters when they’re in each other’s arms.

“I do have a complaint, though,” Aaron says. “You are wearing way too much clothes.”

Bryan nods at his button down shirt and almost formal slacks. “Hmm. Maybe someone should help me take them off…”

Aaron nearly leaps out of bed and before Bryan can blink, he’s unbuttoning Bryan’s shirt, kissing his chest all the way down. He unzips his pants and they come off just as quickly. Of course Aaron can’t help but palm Bryan’s bulge through Bryan’s own boxer-briefs (he rid himself of Walt's tighty whities as soon as he could), and Bryan can’t help but respond to his touch. 

They have an unwritten rule in the trailers--they can make out all they want but anything more is off-limits. Even if they lock the door; even if they’re the only ones left on set. It’s a respect thing, a covering-their-ass thing, but it’s also a turn-on thing. The fact that it’s “forbidden” makes it so much hotter when it’s not. They're still a secret at the moment. Eventually they won't be, but for now, they are enjoying the sneaking around element too much.

“I know, I know, but… I just want to get on my knees so bad right now,” Aaron murmurs when Bryan reaches for the hand currently inching its way into his underwear.  
“And as much as I want you to…” Bryan pushes Aaron down into the bed and they are bare chest to bare chest, kissing and kissing and kissing until kissing barely makes any sense.

*****

Aaron wants so much more right now, but he respects Bryan’s boundaries. He’s grown to embrace kissing Bryan without taking it any further until later. He loves the little pleasurable groaning noise Bryan makes when Aaron bites his lip; he loves the way Bryan strokes and kisses his shoulders; he knows Bryan is fascinated with his freckles. He also loves to kiss his way down Bryan’s chest, stroking the hair, licking his nipples--Bryan didn’t seem to know how sensitive his nipples were until Aaron took his time to explore. Aaron loves that he’s giving Bryan brand new experiences in his fifties.

He fell in love with Bryan the first day they met, when they had lunch together and discussed their characters. He was already a fan of “Malcolm in the Middle” and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be on a new show with Hal. They immediately grew close and loved how people responded to their on-screen chemistry. Meanwhile, their off-screen chemistry was electrical, too. It took them two years. Two years to stop ignoring the sparks that constantly ignited between them. And then, one day, they let it all go and nothing has ever been the same.

“I gotta take a leak,” Aaron says when they allow themselves a two second break from all the kissing. 

“I’ll alert the media,” Bryan replies, and Aaron chuckles at his dad joke. When he returns from the bathroom, he shows Bryan a jar of cream he found in there. “What is this? Do you keep it around just in case any of your other young, handsome male co-stars drop by?”

Bryan laughs. “That’s my cold cream, dear. I have an oily T-zone. These things happen when you get old.”

“You are _so_ not old,” Aaron says, kissing the wrinkles Bryan gets a little insecure about on his forehead. “You’re just… wise.”

He opens the jar and gets some cream out and puts it on Bryan’s forehead. Bryan chuckles and does the same to Aaron. Now they have matching faces. 

“Cute,” Bryan says. “Don’t waste it, though, it’s like $300 a jar.”

“Wow, someone’s making the big bucks on a cable TV show.”

Bryan laughs. “It was actually a gift from the network for Anna. She didn’t want it so she gave it to me. It really does work, though. I feel less like a wrinkly old man.”

“Mmm, you feel like a young man to me in all the ways that count,” Aaron says.

He gets back in bed with Bryan and they kiss until they’re too tired to move. They fall asleep together to the sound of booming thunder and rain falling on top of the trailer. 

In the morning, they wake up to the lights coming back on. Aaron sleepily gets out of bed and opens the door to see if it’s still raining. He’s met by one of the most beautiful New Mexico sunrises he’s ever seen. Bryan joins him by the door, his bare chest against Aaron’s bare back, wrapping his arms around him. Aaron can feel Bryan's heart beating against his back.

“Gorgeous.”

“Yeah… it is,” Aaron says, turning his head so he can kiss Bryan.

Aaron can’t remember a time he hasn’t loved Bryan Cranston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for Bryan/Aaron prompts so come and yell at me on Tumblr if you have the urge - https://lizwontcry.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this on this picture - https://www.instagram.com/p/CGk025iHJuL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> and the subsequent discussion of this picture.

It seems like the clouds roll in fairly quickly; rain hasn't been forecasted for the day but sometimes it just happens like that in Idaho. Aaron usually likes watching the storms from the safety of his living room, with a glass of Dos Hombres in his hand, of course.

The photographer had retreated after a couple of hours by the campfire, claiming he was exhausted, but Aaron and Bryan figured it was because he wanted to give them some alone time.

"Now why on earth would he have thought that?" Bryan asks when Aaron tells him his theory.

Aaron laughs. "Oh, just because we tend to do that to, I don't know, everyone who spends a little time with us?"

Bryan pours Aaron another drink and they clink their glasses together. They've lost track of how many bottles they've had so far since Bryan got to Idaho a few days ago, but it's a lot. They have a product to market, after all.

When they feel the first drizzle splash lightly on their faces, they chuckle and try to ignore it. But when they hear the distant sound of thunder and the rain starts heavily falling, they laugh as they move their chairs back to the shed by the firewood. It barely covers them, but it does the trick.

They sit closer this time, since they no longer have the fire to keep them warm and the rain has considerably chilled the air. 

Aaron shivers and tries to pull his jacket closer but he's still too goddamn cold. He's not trying to make a big production out of it but he is an actor, after all.

Bryan laughs. "Just get over here." 

Aaron makes a quick retreat to Bryan's lap, where they both wanted him in the first place but business before pleasure. They were pretty sure Cory, the photographer, wouldn't have been that surprised by this, seeing that just yesterday he had taken pictures of them holding hands on the beach.

Bryan wraps his arms around him and takes his hands in his own to warm them up, and now of course they are kissing. Kissing a lot. So much kissing. It's the best way to keep warm, they've found over the years. 

"Happy birthday," Bryan says as pulls Aaron closer, running his hands through his hair, kissing him with a hopefulness that this won't be the only time they get to do this before Bryan leaves.

"Getting happier every second, man," Aaron says. They continue kissing even as the rain stops and the fire is completely out. 

And they wonder why everyone always wants to give them some privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some stuff I've written for tumblr prompts and such.

_Prompt - Bed Sharing + First Time_

“I’ll sleep on the sofa,” Bryan said as they entered the small hotel room. “You can have the bed.” 

Aaron laughed. “Like I’m going to be the asshole who makes the old guy with arthritic shoulders and bad knees sleep on the sofa? Come on. Share the bed with me. We’re adults, right? We can handle that.”

They were in Phoenix on business, planning to meet with the director of Arizona’s biggest alcohol distribution centers. They needed this meeting to go well so they could sell their mescal in Arizona. However there was some kind of huge convention in town and they could only get a room in some dump off the highway, and of course it only had one bed.

“I suppose we can,” Bryan said, nodding. They left all the things unsaid hanging in the air between them.

The two of them were exhausted from traveling all day, so they took their turns in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Bryan’s stomach was doing cartwheels the whole time he brushed his teeth, washed his face, undressed down to his briefs, and then waited in bed while Aaron did the same. He channel surfed, not really paying attention. He hadn’t been this nervous about anything since high school. Which was a long time ago, to say the least.

Aaron came out of the bathroom, turning the light off before slipping into bed with Bryan. He took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Bryan could barely make out the form of Aaron’s body in the darkness, but it still made him take a deep breath anyway.

“Good night,” Aaron whispered, and grasped Bryan’s hand with his own for a second.

“Good night,” Bryan echoed back. He knew Aaron was going to move his hand back any second now, but he didn’t want him to. He wanted more. He’d wanted more for such a long time now, and if he didn’t take this perfect opportunity now…

“Hey. I was lying before,” Bryan managed to say while still holding Aaron’s hand.

“Oh, yeah? What about, exactly?” He knew it was going to be okay when he heard the smile in Aaron’s voice. 

“I don’t think I can handle it, actually. I need you… I need you closer to me…” Bryan said. “And I think… you want that, too.”

“Yeah?” Aaron said again–but he was already moving closer to Bryan. “What makes you think that?”

They were face to face now, and the way Aaron just automatically fit into Bryan’s arms; Bryan’s hands immediately finding his back and carressing it gently–it just seemed right.

Aaron didn’t wait for Bryan to answer. Instead he planted little kisses on Bryan’s jaw, searching for his waiting lips. And when he found them, Bryan moaned into his mouth.

Finally.

The kiss deepened slowly while their hands searched each other’s bodies; this had been a long time coming and nothing could stop them now.

Thank goodness for shitty hotel rooms in Arizona.

*****

_Prompt: Nipple Piercing_  
“Are you sure the door is locked?”

“Yeah, man. Why, does it turn you on to think of someone walking in on us?”

“No… I just don’t want to share you with anyone,” Bryan whispers in Aaron’s ear.

Aaron sort of laughs and moans at the same time. They’ve only fooled around once or twice; it’s still a new thing, a vulnerable thing. A wonderful thing, Bryan thinks.

Things escalated quickly this time around. As soon as they got back to Bryan’s trailer after a particularly intense scene, they practically fell on the couch and started pawing at each other like teenagers. Bryan loves how Aaron kisses him–softly at first like he can’t believe this is really happening, and then almost desperately, like he can believe it and needs Bryan’s air to breathe.

Now Bryan is sitting with his back against the sofa and Aaron is straddling him, kissing his neck, his face, his lips. Bryan takes Aaron’s shirt off and kisses his chest, and dares to lick Aaron’s nipple. They haven’t done that before–they haven’t graduated much past kissing and the occasional daring grope. But Aaron sharply inhales as Bryan darts his tongue against the hardening bud, again and again, almost relentlessly. He loves how Aaron responds to his touch. He can’t get enough of it. Plus, Aaron tastes so damn good. 

“Fuck. Fuck, Bryan…”

“Mmm, so sensitive… I love it.”

Bryan moves to Aaron’s left nipple while he plays with the right one, smoothing it with his fingertips. It’s driving Aaron crazy–Bryan can feel his hardness against his own and it’s intoxicating, but they’re not ready for that yet. Soon. But not quite yet.

“Didn’t you used to have these pierced? I think I overheard you talking to RJ about it once,” Bryan says as he gently caresses Aaron’s back. 

“Yeah, I did. Why, do you want me to re-pierce them? I’ll do it if it turns you on. Or maybe you can get yours pierced instead... for me,” Aaron says, moving his hand under Bryan’s shirt, gently touching his own nipple. Which, of course, sends a jolt directly down his pants. "I think that would be super hot."

“Perhaps…that might be fun,” Bryan says, chuckling. Just a few weeks ago he would have laughed at this and dismissed it as preposterous, an old man getting his nipples pierced?! But making out with Aaron on a regular basis has turned his brain--not to mention his heart--to mush. 

Bryan's lips find Aaron’s nipple again. He just loves to make Aaron moan. “I was mostly asking in regards to your own. But you know what, I think if you asked me nicely… I would probably do just about anything for you.”

“That’s sweet,” Aaron whispers. Bryan moves to his other nipple and flicks it gently with his tongue, and lets his teeth graze it just slightly. This time Aaron's moan seems to come from deep inside of him. Bryan loves how aroused Aaron gets just from the simple movements of his tongue, and it makes him throb in anticipation of eventually taking it further.

Aaron sighs as Bryan moves back to his lips, kissing him long and deep. 

“I’ll get it done this week," Aaron murmurs. "But for now… please don’t stop doing _that.”_

Bryan doesn’t stop doing that.

*****

_Prompt - Cuddling For Warmth_

“Do you want to take a walk or something? It’s a beautiful night,” Aaron says, tugging on Bryan’s sleeve.

“I don’t know… it’s so chilly out there,” Bryan says, frowning. “Why don’t we just have some hot chocolate instead?”

Aaron laughs. They’ve been stuck inside all day, discussing Dos Hombres business with their partners on the longest Zoom meeting of all time.

“It is so not cold. I know you’re a California boy and all but it’s 65 degrees, man. Grab a light sweater. Come on, let’s get some air into those aging lungs of yours.”

Bryan reluctantly nods. He gets a sweater from the bedroom and they head outside. But they only make it as far as the hammock in Bryan's backyard.

“This far enough for you?” Bryan asks, grabbing his arms dramatically and shivering like he’s freezing.

“I guess it’ll have to be.” They assemble themselves in the hammock, with their legs intertwined and Aaron’s head on Bryan’s chest.

“It’s officially cold out here,” Bryan says, and Aaron laughs again as he feels him shiver.

“Man, this is Los Angeles. You know, California? You live right by a beach? It never changes seasons? Any of this ringing a bell for you? You would not survive an Idaho winter.”

“I did pretty well this summer though, didn’t I?” Bryan squeezes Aaron’s hand. He had spent a glorious week in Idaho for Aaron’s birthday in August, which was half about Dos Hombres business and promotion, but also for… other assorted things. 

“Yeah, you’re right. You’ll do just fine in the winter. As long as you stay inside with the heat on sitting by the fire for four months.”

Bryan groans. Aaron nuzzles in closer to him and rubs Bryan’s arms, trying to get him warm. Bryan turns to face him and puts his arms around Aaron. Aaron moves his leg across Bryan’s, careful to not hurt Bryan’s tricky right knee. He puts his hand on Bryan’s chest, feeling his heart beat.

“I’ll warm you up,” Aaron murmurs in Bryan’s ear. “I will always warm you up.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise.”

They hold each other in the hammock, warm and content, focused on only each other.

*****

_Prompt: Fluff or H/C In which one helps the other get to sleep or helps the other with manage a stressful situation_

When Aaron stirs in the middle of the night, he moves his arm a little to find that Bryan isn’t in bed with him. He gets up and follows the soft sounds from the TV. Bryan is in the living room watching a rerun of Night Court. Bryan looks so tired, so weary, so worn down, and Aaron realizes it’s another one of those nights where he just can’t sleep.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Aaron asks as he sits down next to Bryan. He wraps his arms around Bryan, rubbing his shoulders. Bryan closes his eyes for a moment and leans on Aaron's chest. Usually it's the other way around, but Aaron knows he needs the comfort right now. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up; you looked so peaceful. Like you were having a dream about sitting on a cloud with a puppy or something.”

Aaron laughs. “Close. But instead of the puppy, it was you. Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

Bryan nods, and lets Aaron help him up and lead him to the bedroom. They lay down together with Aaron spooning Bryan. He places one hand on Bryan’s hip while he slowly massages his neck just the way Bryan likes it. Bryan sighs a little as Aaron gently touches him, and Aaron just knows he’ll be asleep soon. Some nights, Aaron touching him like this is the only thing that works, but it never fails. 

Bryan moves his head just enough so Aaron can kiss him, just one, long, consuming kiss. Aaron only has to massage his neck for a minute or so longer before he realizes Bryan has fallen asleep; his breathing is steady and quiet.

Aaron smiles and closes his eyes. He curls up against Bryan’s strong, comforting back, and joins him in dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [Cigarettes_and_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettes_and_coffee) for all the bad ass prompts!!


End file.
